What are friends for?
by AnGi71
Summary: Ichigo has been having problems with Hichigo and asks Renji to help, but when Renji gets there and finally meets Hichigo somethings down turn out so innocent. . warming smut. . and details! .


This is for my friend!! Lol. . MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry done. . .he he I wuv u! .

"Hey, Strawberry head! Get your ass over here!" Renji called with excitement in his voice. Renji was pacing back and forth quickly. They were in the underground training ground that was in Soul society. Ichigo was on the other side training to be able to keep Hichigo locked up inside of him. Hichigo had been a constant problem for months now. He was getting bored and wanted to go out and see the world, but Ichigo wouldn't let him.

Ichigo flinched and slowly turned his head toward Renji. "What do you want?" He said nastily back, with out taking a step toward Renji.

Renji unaffected by the harsh tone called Ichigo again. "Get over here!!!!!!! I think I figured out how to deal with the Hichigo problem!" Renji was jumping up and down from happiness. Ichigo ran across the landscape as fast as he could and splattered Renji on the ground when he lost control of speed.

"It better not be a joke just to get me over here again!" Ichigo said, ignoring the fact that Renji had just been pulverized. He crossed his arms.

"I forgive you for running me over!" Renji said standing and shaking off his shinigami clothes. "Ok first stand a little closer so that you're just in my soul slayers reach." Ichigo was a little iffy about this.

"Your not gonna try something will you???" Ichigo said, he moved to where Renji wanted him to, but was really tense.

"NO!! Sheesh. . I told you that I wanted to help you! Wow. . Okay, now watch my soul slayer." Renji concentrated on his sword and suddenly it turned into a white-see-threw-grayish color. Renji waved his hand threw it, yes I mean threw it! It was like moving his hand threw air. "Okay Ichigo I found out that in this form when I shove my soul slayer threw someone I can get into their mind and help them threw there, I'm assuming that if I can get into your head I can deal with the Hichigo problem!" Renji smiled to himself when he saw Ichigo move his hand threw the sword.

"Well we can give it a try." Ichigo said after a moment of thought Ichigo stood back. And Renji jammed the sword into Ichigo's stomach. For a second Ichigo fell to the ground unconscious. Renji was pushed into a dark hole, he couldn't see anything except for random colors whooshing by his head he felt light and like he was on some kind of drug. He landed on some kind of dark hard surface. After a few moments he could see it looked like the side of a building. Renji quickly pushed himself to the side of building so he wouldn't fall.

"He he that idiot Ichigo did that once." Said a voice. Renji looked over and there standing on the building was a pure white form of Ichigo that had dark black eyes and a white shinigami's uniform. Hichigo squatted down next to Renji and just started at him.

Renji was gawking at the form of Ichigo. He never knew exactly what Hichigo looked like except for the descriptions from Ichigo. Renji never admitted to Ichigo's face that he was slightly aroused by him, but right now Hichigo was something else. Hichigo had the sad look of loneliness, and far away look that made Renji want to reach out and comfort him. Looks that Ichigo never had.

"I'm Renji" Renji said, sitting up and feeling a little bit foolish. Hichigo sat down next to him.

"I know. Ichigo thinks about you all the time. I assume you already know who I am." Hichigo smiled sadly at Renji, and leaned back.

Renji couldn't help but noticed Hichigo abs muscle sticking out of his clothes. The thin body shape that Ichigo has, but Ichigo always had his uniform tied tightly around him. Hichigo had it loosely on him so it was almost wide open. Renji could only see his upper body though, but yearned to see and touch the rest of Hichigo. Renji gulped back when he started to feel his groin tighten.

"He-he thinks about me?" Renji said finally realizing what Hichigo had said. Hichigo nodded to him and turned to face him.

"Well why wouldn't he? I mean you are a hot, ripped, funny guy!" Hichigo said trying to cheer up the mood, but it just made things awkward. Hichigo reached out to Renji's arm. "Will you keep me company for a little bit? You know, just to amuse me." Hichigo put his lips up to Renji's ear. "Let me do what ever I want to with your body. I can feel you yearn for me." Hichigo ran his hand across Renji's chest and Renji shivered with pleasure.

Renji mind was swirling with the smell of Hichigo. . Wait Hichigo smells good? Hichigo smelled exactly like Ichigo. Renji shoved back his thoughts and figured that since Hichigo was alone in here and no one saw them it would be alright.

"Fine you can do what ever you want as long as I get to do what ever back!" Renji said challenging him. Hichigo got a look in his eyes that finally showed the evil side of him that Ichigo fears. Hichigo smiled, that smile was full of lust and wanting.

"Close your eyes my pet. . . ." Hichigo said. Renji opened his mouth to say something. But Hichigo put up his finger and Renji closed his eyes. And when Hichigo poked him he opened them again. "Welcome to my room! Did u really think I sat on that building all day and slept there? Yeah right!" Hichigo was changed, he was only wearing boxers. . Tight boxers. Renji couldn't take his eyes off Hichigo. Renji was lying in a black bed that had chains and other devices connected to it. Renji couldn't tell the color of anything because Hichigo had light up some candles so the room was almost pitch-black. Hichigo was standing in front of a full length mirror admiring himself. Renji was admiring him to. The boxers were tight so they exposed everything, and Hichigo's body was rock solid and he did not have a scar on him.

Hichigo turned to Renji. "Do I have to do everything for you? You're still wearing clothes my love." Hichigo leaped unto the bed and ripped the shinigami clothes right off Renji and threw his soul slayer into a darkened corner. Under the shinigami clothes Renji wore nothing. He has always gone commando, and plus the clothes were comfortable in every way. By the look on Hichigo's face when he saw Renji's hardening member made Renji feel proud.

"He he. . . So you were hiding something from me now were you?" Hichigo started to stroke it gently, which made Renji gasp and arch his back. Renji was a virgin and never been touched like this before, it felt so good.

"That's not fair!" Renji muttered out. "You're still wearing clothes!" Renji gasped out. Hichigo chuckled and stopped stroking Renji.

"Do you want to do the honor? Or should I?" Hichigo said testing him. Hichigo was on his knees with Renji lying between his legs on the bed.

Renji leaned up and start to slither the boxers off of Hichigo. "Tisk tisk, you have to reach down them to get them off . . . I'm afraid that they are too tight." This was torture for Renji. Renji had never done this with another man and was embarrassed. His face got red hot as he reached down Hichigo's boxers. Hichigo leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmm you need to go lower than that." Renji reached down further and almost removed his hands. Hichigo was HUGE Damnit HUGE! It made Renji's go to shame.

Renji finally decided just to rip them off. It made everything easier. What was before him scared him but yet filled him with joy. Hichigo's member was fully erect and throbbing with desire for Renji. Renji leaned forward and decided to tease Hichigo a little bit. He licked the tip which made Hichigo gasp unexpectedly. He inserted the tip into his mouth but nothing more. Renji took his hands and shoved Hichigo down unto the bed with a lot of force. As soon as Hichigo hit the bed he bounced back up into the throat of Renji. Renji almost choked but held it back. Hichigo had his eyes closed and one hand was on the back of Renji's head that was between his legs sucking harder and harder until his mouth was hurting and his neck was sore. Renji started to move up. As he reached Hichigo's belly button. He inserted his tongue into it. Hichigo moaned with pleasure and finally pulled Renji up to kiss him.

That was the first time that they have kissed. They rolled over and over. Legs and arms were entangled. Their groins were shoved together and rubbed here and there. Moans escaped Renji's mouth.

"Renji.I . . . . Should tell you . . . something." Hichigo said between kisses. "I and Ichigo are the same size the same everything." Renji just mumbled and started going down Hichigo's neck. "No. . . My turn. ." Hichigo said. And slid down Renji like a snake. Then slid back up. "I forgot something." and in a flash Renji realized his hands where both handcuffed to the bed posts, he was also gagged. "Heh heh just to make it interesting."

Hichigo slid down to return the favor. He inserted Renji's steaming organ into his mouth and licked him al the way down to his sacks. While Hichigo sucked his hand was massaging Renji's sacks fast and harder than ever. Renji tried to scream out but the gag held the scream back. Hichigo stopped and smiled at Renji. Hichigo bent down like he was gonna start to suck again, but instead shoved his finger into Renji's calling opening.

Renji shrieked with a mixed feeling of pain and pleasure. Nothing like this has every happened to him and it was wonderful. Hichigo moved his finger around slowly at first to make the entrance bigger, and then slowly slipped his middle finger into there also. Renji's back arched with the moving of Hichigo's fingers. Hichigo finally slid his third finger into Renji. Renji was in extreme pain with Hichigo evading his body. It was wonderful but yet horrible. The pain stopped and Renji panting looked at Hichigo with glassy eyes.

"You will be strong my love." Hichigo said before readying himself. "Here I go." Hichigo carefully slid his member into the ready Renji. Pain exploded in Renji's head, he could feel the heat between his legs burning him. At first the burn wasn't desire, after a few moments the pain when down and Renji's head exploded with pleasure and lust. He nodded at Hichigo who had already started to move around faster. Hichigo slid out and trust in gently Until he could fell Renji start to push with him. Hichigo went faster and harder. Renji's arms thrashed around trying to get free. Renji was almost ready to cum and Hichigo could tell, and so was Hichigo. And finally with one last thrust Renji gave in, and so did Hichigo. Renji could feel Hichigo cum inside of him and moaned in delight. Hichigo gently removed himself from the inflamed Renji and laid next to him in the warm darkness. They were both panting and looking at each other. "I love you." they said to one another before the worn out Renji fell asleep in Hichigo's arms, and dreamed of meeting him again.

Renji woke up several hours later to find that he was back in his own body. Ichigo was standing over him.

"Oi!! Sleepy head how'd it go?? What happened?" Ichigo said uncertainly, and then stood up straight after helping Renji up. "For now I feel as if Hichigo is sleeping, and will be that way for awhile. What ever you did, if he wakes up again could you help me with him?" Ichigo said to Renji.

Renji stood up and smiled at him greatly. "You bet I would! Hey what are friends for!?"


End file.
